Alex (FD)
Alex (アルト Aruto) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Alex is a kind-hearted young man who runs the Seedling Shop with his family. As the head of household, he has to worry about his ailing mother and younger sister, Sonja. He has a certain resentment towards his father, who left long ago to search for a cure to his mother's illness. He takes issue with the fact that Sonja spends her college days with Erik, and seems to generally dislike Erik for no apparent reason. To a certain extent he is short-tempered, but also tends to exhibit a rather upbeat persona. This shares with Charlene, the owner of General Store, who will be the player's rival for his affection. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Alex lives and works at Seedling Trio with his mother and younger sister. He spends most of his time at Caramel Fields, and then go to Valkyrie Apartment enjoying his food. On Thursday and Sunday, he takes a longer walk around the fields. If the player marries Alex, he will move into player's home. He will continue to work at the Seedling Shop. On Thursdays, he prefers to stay around House Area. If Alex marries Charlene, he will move to General Office. He will continue to work at Seedling Trio. On Thursdays, he spends his day walking around Moonville Park If the weather is bad, Alex will stay home regardless he is single or married. 'Before Married' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Charlene' 'Gifts' Fried Egg = Normal Egg. Ja, it's an easy dish to cook! You can buy this cooking recipe at Owl Bar. Eggs come from chikens you are caring for. Banana Pudding = Banana + Egg + Milk. Banana can be found at Beach Road. You can buy that cooking recipe at Valkyrie Apartment. 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Seedling Shop *11:00 to 13:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Alex has 10,000 HP or more *Sonja has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *Tiffany has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *Must have an empty slot in your backpack Alex has a Fried Egg set out on the table, how fortunate that the main character has stopped by! Alex will ask if you like eggs. Choice 1: LOVE them! (+1500 HP) Alex knows it! Wait right there. He will give the main character Fried Egg, and hopes to enjoy his dish. Choice 2: Not really. (-1000 HP) It's okay; everyone has different favorite foods. He doesn't understand why! 2-Heart Event *Seedling Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Alex has 20,000 HP or more *Sonja has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *Tiffany has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *You already seen Alex' 1-Heart Event Alex says it's very impressive that you're doing all the farm work by yourself, and that it must be very difficult! To prove your knowledge, Alex will ask you a question about how many days it takes an egg to hatch. Choice 1: About 3 days. (+2000 HP) Alex will be further impressed. Choice 2: About one week. (-2000 HP) You're wrong. 3-Heart Event *Seedling Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Wednesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Alex has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Alex' 2-Heart Event AND give him a Ring Alex will greet you, and talk about his Father. Finding a treasure in his room reminded him of his Father, who left long ago to seek a cure for the illness that his Mother has. Alex misses him very much, and hopes that he will return soon. After the story ends, Alex tells the player if he bored them with it. Choice 1: Little bit. (-3000 HP) Alex becomes worried that he upsets you. Choice 2: Absolutely not. (+3000 HP) Alex becomes worried that he is upsetting you, but if one assures him that he's not, he will thank you by giving you his treasure. 4-Heart Event *Seedling Shop *15:00 to 17:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Alex has 40,000 HP or more *Sonja has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Alex' 3-Heart Event Walk into Alex' room inside Seedling Shop. Suddenly Sonja bursts into their room. Sonja heard a voice coming outside the shop and wanted to see who it was. She can't figure out why her brother is annoyed with her, but mentions how the player and Sonja's brother are going to be a good couple. Alex is immediately embarrassed as his sister starts talking about children. She then turns to you and asks if you think of her brother in that way. Choice 1: Maybe I am... (-4000 HP)Alex is even more embarrassed! Sonja is incredibly happy, and excuses herself by stating that she just being in the way. After his sister leaves, Sonja continues to be in shock. Choice 2: Hah, no. (+5000 HP) Sonja can't believe you just said that! But the player got Sonja's approval, and she thinks they're really cool. Alex wonders what his sister is talking about. Sonja leaves her brother out. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Not Monday (the bar will be closed) *Must be Sunny *Alex has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Alex' Heart Events *You are going steady with Alex Upon waking up in the morning, a scene will play if Alex wants to go on a date with you. If the player accepts, Alex will ask you to meet him at Owl Bar by 16:00. Rejecting his request or don't show up for the date will lose Heart Points with Alex. Meet Alex at Owl Bar by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will sit down and eat. He asked if you like plants, and by answering positively, the player will get positive effects. We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), having the Flower Jewel from a dream by meeting Queen of Dreams, upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must befriend Tiffany and Sonja before Alex will accept their Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Alex will have navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has pigtails. 'Romance Events' Note: The player must befriend a marriage rival of their own gender in order to see Romance Events. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then it will not occur. If the main character already married, the required Heart Point for a Romance Event will be removed. Romance Event #1 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Charlene ended up falling asleep whilst in the fields. When she wakes up, Alex is sitting beside her. He was worried about her being alone in such a dangerous place! Phoebe will assure Alex that she's fine on her own, but appreciates his concern. She remembers that she still needs to find Toadstool and goes again to fix a Mushroom Statue. Alex admires her for such a hard-working soul. Romance Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married When you are about to walk into Caramel Fields, Alex will walk out. Charlene will follow him and tell him he forgot his purchase: Pumpkin Seeds. After completing the main storyline (if all have done), the player is free to see the remaining two romance events and then the couple will get married. Romance Event #3 *Caramel Fields *16:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Charlene will be standing by Seedling Shop. Alex comes out and Charlene starts talking to him. Alex tells her not to come any closer, he's been carrying horse manure. Charlene tells him she doesn't mind, she works with fertilizer often and it smells the same. Romance Event #4 *Hope Office *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Alex (Boy Player) or Charlene (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Charlene has just finished a new invention that she was going to show to Alex. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out how she would have wanted when she turns it on. She apologises, because Alex might be disappointed that the invention didn't work properly. Alex doesn't mind and thinks that life is always exciting when Charlene is around. He asks her if she's interested in marriage. Charlene expresses that she's not only interested in the idea of marriage, but more interested in the idea of getting married to Alex. Alex is glad that Charlene is interested in the same idea like he is, then Charlene accepts his proposal. Alex and Charlene will get married 7 days after this event. 'Romance Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Alex and Charlene asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Alex and Charlene's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Charlene's House and find a door located to the northeast of store counter and reach the east stairs. Inside, the player can watch a cut-scene that Charlene feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location and Charlene feels unwell again. Alex and Charlene as well as the player will automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby boy named Wenceslas. Wenceslas will only appear in game if Alex and Charlene already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters